


Misdirection

by whythemadman



Category: Free!
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythemadman/pseuds/whythemadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori can never seem to guess what Rin is thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick one! I’ve had this really quick idea for a few weeks but Nitori wasn’t very developed yet and I didn’t want to write him without knowing his character better at least. Thanks to the recent episodes, I’ve managed to grasp a little bit of his character and I get the impression that Nitori is more thoughtful that people initially take on. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

 It was always raining when it happened.

Nitori didn’t know why but it just did—whether it was a coincidence or not he didn’t know that either. There was thunder outside; loud and shattering. The dorms were always empty during the weekends and he had no plans of his own so he settled with staying in. The weather itself seemed fitting.

His dorm room was empty. The curtains were fully drawn and there was that occasional flash when lightning struck followed by the boom seconds later. It was raining hard and he could still hear it despite being behind thick walls. The pitter-patter of raindrops was somewhat soothing. He sat absently onto the lower bunk, knowing fully that his roommate wasn’t due to return for several hours. The rain however, had him on edge.

There was another boom of thunder.

His hands were on his cellphone, where he checked up on the news and replied to a few emails. He tapped on the buttons, replying to something unimportant. It was seconds after pressing _send_ that he felt a hot breath on the nape of his neck.

He jumped, spinning around and covering his neck with his hand on instinct. His phone fell from his fingers and hit the carpet hard.

Rin was oddly close. Nitori didn’t even hear him come in. Was it because of the thunder? Without so much as a word, Rin leaned in kissed him hard on the lips. His face flared in a matter of seconds and was caught off guard with his roommate’s sudden charge that he wobbled.

Unable to carry both their weight, he crashed onto the bed, head barely missing the pillow. He squirmed for a moment as Rin wordlessly shifted his body and _helped_ (while this action wasn’t entirely consented, he supposed that’s what he could call it that) him onto the bed fully. The red head had pinned his wrists against the mattress.

The rain—Nitori gathered—was somehow working its strange magic on his roommate. Again.

The fair haired boy struggled, testing Rin’s grip that was as strong as ever. He looked up into Rin’s eyes; they looked black under the shadow of his upper bunk. When Nitori’s body relaxed into the bed, Rin went in for another kiss.

His kisses were always searing and while all over the place, they were intent and demanding. Rin was never the type to hold back, whereas Nitori was always the type to give in. He supposed it was a special type of balance. After a minute of careless kisses, Nitori finally kissed him back, his lips actively searching for better purchase. He could feel his teeth that were white and sharp. Rin bit his lip and Nitori reeled back, yelping in pain.

“That hurt,” Nitori’s voice was small and hesitant. He mostly spoke for his sake, as if to make sure that there really was someone there, pinning him down and he wasn’t just imagining things this whole time these past few weeks.

            Rin took a deep breath and looked as though he was soaking up on Nitori’s scent. It was an odd thing really. If he smelled of anything he must’ve smelled like fresh laundry. His shirt and sweat pants were clean at least and he had taken a shower not long ago. It was raining after all.

            He leaned forward again, to kiss the mole under Nitori’s eye; a surprisingly affectionate act from a mostly unaffectionate person and Nitori’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. Of all the things to make him feel embarrassed.

            “Se-se-sen—” He stammered, unsure of what to say. Rin frowned and cut him short by slinking down to his ear and licking his lobe. Nitori squirmed. The older boy moved down to his neck, sucking at it between his teeth hard until Nitori was sure that the skin would rip. Rin’s knees nudged at his legs and he parted them and wedged himself between them.

            Rin hovered over Nitori’s face, eyes trailing down to his crotch. His hips moved, lightly grazing him and Nitori realized that Rin was already half hard. He kept Nitori’s hands pinned to the side of his head and began to grind against him.

            The bed wobbled slightly as he rubbed against him, curving up and down and moving in occasional circles. There was a small creak that somehow made the situation feel dirty and crude. Nitori remained on his back, his stomach clenching whenever Rin dipped his hips and rolled forward. Rin hissed through his teeth, brows knitting together as he soothed himself.

That was all it ever was, really. Rin needed to be comforted, needed to be relieved of thoughts of anything or of anyone. Nitori had always thought that he needed to be relieved of a particular Iwatobi swimmer—though this really was just speculation as he never really could guess what Rin was thinking.

All he knew was that whenever he had something on his mind or when he had a bad day, he came to him and somehow, it always seemed to be raining when he did. Rin would find him, touch him until he was satisfied and then eventually, he’d leave him and disappear on his own.

It left him feeling empty and used as his feelings for his roommate was apparent but that was beside the point. Nitori had decided on the first day he met Rin that he would do whatever it takes to help him achieve his goal. If he had to be a doll he humped on occasion then that was fine by him and honestly—it wasn’t that bad. He got to be with him; closer and closer, bit by bit.

Their bodies were warm and hard against each other and Nitori found himself enjoying it—as he always did whenever it rained.

He rode with it; pressing against each roll, rubbing harder until his ears went hot and his breath went heavy. Rin was grunting, his grinds growing more eager and impatient. On some days he would touch him, his face, his hair and even his hands—though that one time may have been an accident and hadn’t been addressed at all—but aside from kisses that seemed forced or rushed, it never went passed that.

He craned his hips and Rin was gritting his teeth, moaning through them as Nitori actively pursued the pleasurable aches they both bore. He shifted, rubbing him up and down slowly while being grinded into. They seem to bounce on the mattress and the fair-headed boy was getting his rhythm, matching it well with Rin’s thrusts.

He saw the crotch of his sweat pants was damp; a small dark grey pool forming at the seams. He was fully hard now and it started to hurt. Rin’s erection was obvious in his tracksuit and his thrusts were getting rougher.

Nitori wanted nothing more than to grab and hold him and be held in return. Not like this but he bit his lip, stifling any urge. He was there for Rin. Rin could do whatever he wanted.

The relationship they had was blurry at best and he wasn’t even confident enough to say that they were friends. Teammate. Roommate. The idea of calling him a lover was so farfetched it broke his heart.

Rin continued; the bunk bed shook beneath him. His gasps were getting narrow; he wasn’t going to last. Nitori watched him; unconsciously matching his breathing with Rin’s and realized that his red hair and the black tracksuit were damp. Was it the rain? He lost his train of thought when he saw the redhead bite his lip; like he was trying to keep his voice down or stop himself from saying something. Nitori found it cute.

There was never a time where he hadn’t wondered about who Rin was thinking of whenever they did this. Who was filling his place in his mind? Was it one of the boys from Iwatobi or here in Samezuka? Was it someone he knew? Was it someone who mattered or was it just a mindless urge and Nitori just happened to be a convenient source of stress relief?

Rin let out a heavy sigh, his eyes were shut tight and his voice was coarse. His grinds were hurting in the best way.

“Ai—” A word was escaping him. “—chirou…”

Nitori’s chest tightened. What did he say?

Rin gasped and the thought was lost for a moment. Nitori felt something swelling inside and felt it rise and explode. He let out a muted cry, tremors spreading all over as his back arched and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. He felt Rin’s grip and thighs tense as he curled over him. Rin let out a frustrated groan, his hips shaking as he rode his own orgasm.

He crumpled over Nitori and they were both panting. The first thought Nitori had was; _laundry_. The second… well…

“Sen…pai?” Nitori’s voice was small again, like it always was when he spoke to him. Rin sat up so fast; it was almost inhuman. He had turned away, his back facing the fair-haired boy. Nitori’s wrists were sore and he sat up having a little difficultly as his skin prickled all over.

Nitori didn’t take his eyes away from his roommate for a second. He thought of the first time Rin had come to him; that one night he climbed up onto his bunk, in the locker room and several times on this very bed. He barely spoke. He never gave him a reason, and Nitori never sought it. It happened and it continued to do so and Nitori was coming to terms with that.

He was so sure of it. He was so sure that Rin was thinking of Nanase-san, or someone or anyone but somehow it never occurred to him that maybe…

Nitori took a peek over Rin’s shoulders and realized that his skin had changed so much that he couldn’t tell the difference between his face and his red hair.

Really, Nitori can never seem to guess what Rin was thinking at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments have been super lovely to read!


End file.
